


To Love

by nab0ngz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nab0ngz/pseuds/nab0ngz
Summary: How they love each other.(chaeyu shorts)





	To Love

a hand made its way into tzuyu’s field of vision. it did a pirouette, spiraling through the air. a single ring was on its middle finger, gold with silver inlay. tzuyu saw the moles making their presence known here and there, the band-aid (from yesterday's strawberry cutting mishap) near where wrist met hand. the hand extended a digit, and descended down, making contact.

“boop.”

tzuyu wrinkled her nose, huffing.

chaeyoung grinned.

tzuyu was lying on her back, arms crossed, left airpod in as she stared pointedly at the ceiling.

chaeyoung was lying on her back, right airpod in; she was currently trying to get a rise out of the taller girl. 

ring ding dong was playing.

chaeyoung sighed. she turned onto her side, hair falling over her eyes. tzuyu, steadfast in her self-appointed task of staring at the ceiling, allowed herself to glance at the shorter girl laying next to her.

mistake.

tzuyu saw big brown eyes, a couple freckles and moles. tzuyu’s resolve crumbled. a war was visibly taking place within the taller girl; chaeyoung went in for the kill.

“ya.

tzuyu-ah.

tickling didn’t work. blowing on your tummy didn’t work. what is go-“

tzuyu suddenly turned her head, she was now facing the shorter girl. “if you blow on my stomach like that again, I’ll kill you, son chaeyoung.” all this was said in the most deadpan of tones.

chaeyoung froze, looking at tzuyu’s face. the taiwanese girl locked eyes with her; she looked scary. chaeyoung drew back.

that was all the opportunity tzuyu needed.

“I said, I’ll kill you, son chaeyoung!”

tzuyu sprang into the air, hair and pillows flying as she torpedoed into chaeyoung’s abdomen, head-first. in order to get chaeyoung back for annoying her all morning, the natural order of things needed to be re-established. it’s a doggy-dog world.

tzuyu lifted up a yelling, laughing chaeyoung. chaeyoung was just so, so scared for her life, and this huge, hulking beast was just tossing her around. tzuyu was yelling back, extolling the virtues of single life, and how much she missed it. strands of hair were strewn about tzuyu’s face, chaeyoung thought her laugh sounded like bells.

chaeyoung was in love.

chaeyoung had been in love for a while now. every day, she told tzuyu how thankful she was that they’d met. every day, tzuyu’s dimples would peek out in response; chaeyoung would kiss both.

every day, chaeyoung got to hang out, all day, with the coolest, most beautiful girl in the whole world. chaeyoung could not associate the idea of love with anything other than the miracle that is chou tzuyu. tzuyu was everything to her: motivation to draw, motivation to study, motivation to be better. a world in which she’d wake up without an arm haphazardly strewn over her is one she didn’t want to live in. she couldn’t imagine a world where she’d brush her teeth without her baby standing beside her, the two competing to make weirder sounds and faces in the mirror. (you don’t gotta believe it, but they won pretty much equally. winners received kisses. it was always a hard fought battle, making a weirder face and noise.)

tzuyu, flexing the muscles she and chaeyoung cultivated through their countless hours per week at the gym, (cheering each other on, taking sneaky pics of each other whenever someone looked especially good during a bicep curl, singing all-out to the collaborative workout playlist they had, (if you asked tzuyu about said playlist, she’d say that chaeyoung sometimes had some... interesting song choices)) proceeded to lift the shorter girl into the air. chaeyoung was, of course, fighting like hell to free herself from the taller girls steely grasp, but to no avail. wrestling superstar chou tzuyu, was indefatigable.

despite the inevitable loss, chaeyoung was not the least bit sad. the sight of tzuyu flexing, for chaeyoung, was worth the loss. (long had chaeyoung been extolling the aesthetic value of the muscle the taller girl had been putting on recently. each morning, for the last week, as tall and small got dressed for the day, chaeyoung would do her best to get tzuyu to wear a sleeveless shirt. chaeyoung had hand-cut multiple cute, old shirts she used to wear for tzuyu. because the sight of your baby looking good in your clothes is a pretty desirable thing. tzuyu would protest and dimples would show; tzuyu felt she needed more gains in order to wear those kind of shirts. chaeyoung wept.)

“oh no! chou tzuyu with the piledriver from the top rope! ahh!”

tzuyu (extremely gently. so gently that chaeyoung would later chastise her for not having enough fun whenever they goofed around) “broke” chaeyoung’s back over her knee.

“argh! my back! it’s broken!”

the girls were laughing so much they were having trouble breathing. chaeyoung rocked back and forth, noiseless gasps relentlessly forcing their way out of her throat, her hand slapping tzuyu’s knee all the while. tzuyu had buried her face into chaeyoung’s upper back a minute ago, laughing unabashedly into her shirt. they stayed like that for a while.

—————————————————————

tzuyu breathed in deeply. she was where she always wanted to be:

with chaeyoung.

her chin rested on chaeyoung’s left shoulder. chaeyoung was seated between tzuyu’s legs, her back to tzuyu’s front. her head rested on tzuyu’s right shoulder. chaeyoung’s hands held a pencil and pad. random doodles filled the page currently open, another drawing starting right now. tzuyu had both arms wrapped around chaeyoung. she watched as chaeyoung drew. the pencil made its way up and down the page, stopping and starting every once in a while when chaeyoung paused. whenever chaeyoung stopped like this, her free hand would raise into the air; tzuyu would interlace her fingers with it, thumbs rubbing over each other, hands mapping out their own.

tzuyu was in love.

tzuyu had been in love for a while now. chaeyoung was her medicine. tzuyu hated to sleep; she only dreamed of chaeyoung about 40% of the time. tzuyu hated going to class; chaeyoung wasn’t there. tzuyu hated going back home; chaeyoung wasn’t there.

tzuyu liked being around chaeyoung.

sometimes, tzuyu would wake up in the middle of the night. usually very late. the tall girl would startle awake, sweat beading on her forehead. her nightmares were uncontrollable, and disturbing. to the point of her not being able to sleep for the rest of the night. prior to chaeyoung, whenever this happened, tzuyu would be alone. nobody to ground herself in reality to, nobody to talk to.

now though, things were different.

now tzuyu had chaeyoung. tzuyu had someone to bring her a glass of water. (not that chaeyoung would leave tzuyu alone, of course. chaeyoung would scout ahead, turning lights on stealthily, channeling her inner solid snake in order to creep past whatever evil was lurking. tzuyu imagined it like a companion mission; her hero was making it safe for her to cross dangerous pathways.) sometimes, during these midnight rendezvous, someone’s stomach would growl. a minor fight broke out 50% of the time whenever this occurred. tall and small would be screeching at each other, pushing each other around the kitchen as each girl tried to make the other girl food. the other half of the time, someone would be calmly stirring a pot. (they made ramyun, more often than not.)

the other would put on music. the two would dance around the kitchen, slow and close. arms locked around each other’s backs. eyes closed, not worrying about whether they’d stumble or fall. they were the only people in the world, they were the only lovers in the world.

tzuyu loved chaeyoung.

“ya. tzuyu-ah.”

“huh, baby?”

tzuyu lifted her head up, eyebrow tilted. she was waiting to hear whatever chaeyoung had to say.

chaeyoung turned her head, eyes boring into tzuyu. her nose crinkled slightly, the left corner of her mouth turned up. she pressed her forehead to tzuyu’s. eyes closed. nose to nose. they stayed like that for 34 seconds.

tzuyu counted.

“I love you.”

chaeyoung turned back around, grinning. she sighed contentedly, leaning against the love of her life.

after a second, tzuyu kissed the top of her head.

dimples peeked out.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo! probably am going to add to this randomly, hmu about anything, thanks for reading :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/nab0ngz


End file.
